Sawed-Off Shotgun
The Sawed-Off Shotgun is a weapon in Just Cause 2. Appearance It is a shotgun with a sawed-off barrel as the name implies. It has a wooden grip and metallic twin barrels and trigger. It is very stubby in shape and is small enough to be considered a successor to the Dawson 61 Sports Model shotgun from JC1. It's the oldest looking weapon in the Just Cause game series. With the exception of the trigger mechanism, the weapon resembles a 17th century handgun. Closely examining its Black Market picture, it's possible to see the front sight. This means that the sight must have been added later if the weapon really did get its barrels sawn-off. It's also add that the barrels become wider near their front ends, if the barrels were sawn shorter. Performance It's a deadly instrument at close range, capable of doing enormous damage. Note how it takes a single blast to kill a basic enemy. It's extremely suited to taking out defenders on vehicles you're trying to Hijack and when combined with a Revolver on Dual-Wield you can do some serious damage. The almost realistic power comes at two prices: very limited range and small ammunition capacity. It's also fun when hijacking Helicopters, as the guard who sticks his head out to shoot you will be guaranteed to die after a single shot. Despite being a double-barrel shotgun it can hold 3 to 8 rounds depending on upgrade level, whereas a double-barrel shotgun in real life can only hold 2 rounds. This was probably done to make this weapon more comparable with others. It can kill two people with one shot. The same goes for its larger counterpart. It causes more blood splatter than any other gun in the game. Locations *Can be obtained from dead "grunts" (usual soldiers), who frequently carry it. The same goes for faction grunts as well. *Can be bought from the Black Market for $35,000. *The stronghold commander of Awan Cendawan Power Plant and/or Kem Gunung Gurun could have this equipped. Trivia *Strangely it has 2 barrels with a total of 2 shells, but it has more than 2 shells. The rest must be transported in the users pockets. *The 3rd shell added to the gun might resemble the M30 Luftwaffe drilling shotgun which was used by German pilots during WWII. But the 3rd shell is a shotgun bullet instead of rifle bullet which the M30 Shotgun used as the 3rd shell. *See Dawson 61 Sports Model for the Just Cause sawed off shotgun. *Many long hunting rifles were sawn shorter during and shortly after WW2 to allow the user to hide the weapon under clothing. This was the most common partisan weapon in east Europe, used by locals to fight against both german and russian occupation forces. Shotguns have always been extremely rare outside the u.s. and Australia, so these were exclusively rifles, meant to fire normal ammunition. *Any weapon with its barrel sawn shorter is a lot less accurate and with much less range than it originally had. Gun barrels are made long to increase range and accuracy. Glitch Main artcle: Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches. There's a glitch with this weapon in the Xbox 360 version of the game. The weapon can become stuck in the reloading position; Rico aims and fires with it normally, but the barrels are pointing towards the ground. This glitch can be fixed by reloading the weapon. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content